Entrenamiento físico: Fuerza, Resistencia y Elasticidad
Información Relevante #En la comunidad del culturismo y fitness e incluso en algunos libros académicos hipertrofia del músculo esquelético es descrito como estar en uno de dos tipos: sarcoplasmáticas o miofibrilares. De acuerdo con esta hipótesis, durante la hipertrofia sarcoplásmico, el volumen de líquido sarcoplásmico en los aumentos de la célula muscular sin aumento de acompañamiento en la fuerza muscular, mientras que durante la hipertrofia miofibrilar, la actina y la miosina proteínas contráctiles aumentar en número y añadir a la fuerza muscular, así como una pequeña aumentar en el tamaño del músculo. Hipertrofia sarcoplásmico es mayor en los músculos de los culturistas, mientras que la hipertrofia miofibrilar es más dominante en los levantadores de pesas olímpicos 15 Estas dos formas de adaptaciones rara vez se producen de forma totalmente independiente el uno del otro.; uno puede experimentar un gran aumento en el líquido con un ligero aumento de las proteínas, un gran aumento en las proteínas con un pequeño aumento en el fluido, o una combinación relativamente equilibrada de los dos. F1 #El entrenamiento de fuerza produce típicamente una combinación de los dos tipos diferentes de hipertrofia : contracción en contra del 80 al 90 % del máximo de una repetición para 2-6 repeticiones ( reps) provoca hipertrofia myofibrillated dominando (como en los levantadores de pesas , levantadores olímpicos y atletas de fuerza ) , mientras varias repeticiones (generalmente 8-12 para el culturismo o 12 o más para resistencia muscular) en contra de una carga submáxima facilita la hipertrofia principalmente sarcoplásmico ( los culturistas profesionales y atletas de resistencia ) . El primer efecto es un aumento medible en la unidad de la estimulación de la contracción muscular neuronal . Dentro de pocos días , un individuo no entrenado puede lograr ganancias de fuerza medibles resultantes de "aprender " a utilizar el músculo. A medida que el músculo continúa recibiendo crecientes demandas , la maquinaria de síntesis está regulada positivamente . Aunque todas las medidas que aún no están claras, esta regulación al alza parece comenzar con el sistema de segundo mensajero en todas partes (incluyendo las fosfolipasas , proteína quinasa C , la tirosina quinasa , y otros) . Estos, a su vez, activan la familia de genes tempranos inmediatos , incluyendo c-fos , c-jun y myc. Estos genes parecen dictar la respuesta gen de la proteína contráctil. F1 #Hasta hace poco, se pensaba que los hombres para aumentar la masa muscular, que tenían que levantar pesos muy pesados. Nicholas Burd de la Universidad de McMaster fue el autor principal de un estudio de refutar esto. Es la fatiga muscular , no levantamiento de pesas que conduce al crecimiento del músculo . En otras palabras , el levantamiento de un peso más ligero muchas veces fue más eficaz en la construcción de masa muscular que levantar un peso pesado un par de veces . Burd y su equipo de 15 hombres a prueba de levantamiento de pesas . Se pidió a los hombres para levantar bien el 90% de su capacidad máxima (una cantidad típica para los hombres que buscan aumentar la masa muscular ) o sólo el 30 %. Para los 90 % los pesos , los hombres levantaban el peso hasta que el "fracaso" , cuando ya no podían completar el rango completo de movimiento. Los 30 % pesos fueron levantadas , ya sea para lograr la misma cantidad de trabajo (carga de veces de repetición ) como se hizo con los 90% de los pesos , o que se hizo para el fracaso. Las biopsias musculares se realizaron 4 y 24 horas después de levantar los pesos . Elevación de los 30 % los pesos al fracaso condujo a un mayor incremento de la masa muscular . Curiosamente , la cantidad total de trabajo realizado fue significativamente mayor en el '30 % al fracaso " grupo. Al parecer, los hombres eran capaces de empujar a sí mismos para hacer más repeticiones y, finalmente, levantar peso total mayor cuando cada carga era más ligero . Eso hace que me pregunte si el verdadero secreto para ganar masa muscular es simplemente para mover la mayor cantidad total de peso en cada sesión. Comenzando con un menor peso por repetición permite a las personas llegar a una cantidad de peso total mayor de lo que podrían lograr si comenzaron con un peso pesado. F3 #Quince hombres (21 ± 1 años, IMC = 24,1 ± 0,8 kg/m2) realizaron 4 series de extensión de piernas unilateral a diferentes cargas y / o volúmenes de ejercicio: el 90% de la repetición máxima (1RM) hasta el fallo volitivo (90FAIL), 30 % 1RM trabajo avenido a 90% FAIL (30WM), o el 30% de 1RM realizó hasta el fallo volitivo (30FAIL). .. El aumento en la tasa de síntesis de proteínas en MIX y MYO a las 4 h post-ejercicio con 90FAIL y 30FAIL era mayor que 30WM, sin diferencia entre estas condiciones; Sin embargo, MYO mantuvo elevado (199%) por encima del resto a las 24 h en sólo 30FAIL. .. Estos resultados sugieren que el ejercicio de resistencia de alto volumen de carga baja decir con falla volitiva es más efectivo para inducir el anabolismo muscular agudo de alta carga de bajo volumen falla volitiva o el trabajo modos de ejercicio de resistencia emparejados decir, sin falla volitiva. C1 #Con el fin de minimizar la lesión y maximizar los resultados , el novato comienza a un nivel cómodo de intensidad muscular y avanza hacia la sobrecarga de los músculos en el transcurso del programa de ejercicios . La sobrecarga progresiva requiere un aumento gradual en el volumen , la intensidad , frecuencia o tiempo con el fin de lograr el objetivo específico de usuario. En este contexto , el volumen y la intensidad se definen como sigue : El volumen es el número total de repeticiones , multiplicado por el peso que se usa como se realizó en períodos específicos de tiempo. La intensidad es el valor por ciento de la capacidad funcional máxima , o expresada como porcentaje máximo de repetición . Esta técnica se traduce en mayores ganancias en la fuerza física y el crecimiento muscular, pero hay límites . Un exceso de estímulos de entrenamiento puede conducir al problema de sobre-entrenamiento . sobreentrenamiento es la disminución en el rendimiento de formación a lo largo de un programa de formación , a menudo aumenta el riesgo de enfermedad o lesión o disminución del deseo de hacer ejercicio . Con el fin de ayudar a evitar este problema, se aplica la técnica de la periodización . Periodización en el contexto de programas de entrenamiento físico y de resistencia es la programación de las disposiciones por el tiempo adecuado de recuperación entre sesiones de entrenamiento , la variedad en el transcurso de un programa y la motivación a largo plazo - evitando la monotonía cuando se repiten las rutinas de ejercicio idénticos. [F2 #El propósito de esta revisión fue determinar si la investigación del pasado proporciona pruebas concluyentes sobre los efectos del tipo y momento de la ingestión de determinadas fuentes de proteína de los que participan en el entrenamiento con pesas resistencia. Dos esenciales, relacionadas con la nutrición , principios necesitan ser seguidas por los levantadores de pesas para maximizar la hipertrofia muscular : el consumo de 1,2 a 2,0 g protein.kg -1 de peso corporal, y ≥ 44-50 kcal.kg - 1 de peso corporal. Los investigadores han probado los efectos de calendario de la proteína suplemento de la ingestión de diversos cambios físicos en los levantadores de pesas . En general , los suplementos de proteína de pre -y post -entrenamiento aumenta el rendimiento físico , la recuperación de la sesión de entrenamiento , la masa corporal magra , la hipertrofia muscular y la fuerza . Beneficios específicos , sin embargo difieren en función del tipo de proteínas y cantidades . Los estudios sobre los periodos de consumo de la leche han indicado que la leche sin grasa después del entrenamiento fue efectivo en la promoción de incrementos en la masa corporal magra , la fuerza, la hipertrofia muscular y disminuye la grasa corporal. El contenido de leucina de una fuente de proteína tiene un impacto en la síntesis de proteínas , y afecta a la hipertrofia muscular . Es necesaria Consumo de 3-4 g de leucina para promover la síntesis de proteínas máxima . Un complemento ideal después del ejercicio de resistencia debe contener proteína de suero que proporciona al menos 3 g de leucina por porción. Una combinación de una fuente de hidratos de carbono de acción rápida tal como maltodextrina o glucosa debe ser consumido con la fuente de proteínas , como la leucina no puede modular la síntesis de proteínas como de manera eficaz sin la presencia de insulina . Dicho suplemento post-entrenamiento sería más eficaz en el aumento de la síntesis de proteínas musculares, lo que resulta en una mayor hipertrofia muscular y la fuerza. En contraste , el consumo de aminoácidos esenciales y dextrosa parece ser más eficaz en la evocación de la síntesis de proteínas antes de la siguiente en lugar de ejercicio de resistencia . Para mejorar aún más la hipertrofia muscular y la fuerza , un programa de entrenamiento de resistencia de peso de por lo menos 10 a 12 semanas, con movimientos compuestos , tanto superior e inferior del cuerpo ejercicios deben ser seguidas. C2 #Si "ir a la falla", esto significa que usted no puede conseguir otra repetición durante un determinado conjunto. Si "totalmente la fatiga de un músculo", que significa que el músculo no se disparará más. Los dos son similares en el sentido de que ambos implican haber llegado a un límite, pero son diferentes límites. La falla es funcional; la fatiga es fisiológica. La falla es biomecanica; la fatiga es bioquímica. Si no tiene más que ver con lo que está fuera de su cuerpo; fatiga tiene más que ver con lo que está dentro de su cuerpo. Si no tiene más que ver con una parte del cuerpo; fatiga tiene más que ver con un músculo individual. Lo más importante es ir al fracaso no significa que haya fatigado totalmente el músculo que está trabajando. Sólo significa que la suma de los puntos fuertes de todos los múltiples sistemas biomecánicos, músculos y aprovecha involucrados en la ejecución de ese movimiento se ha debilitado hasta el punto en que ya no puede levantar el peso. Esto no significa necesariamente que cualquiera de esos músculos individuales ha sido totalmente fatigado. Una comprensión de este concepto es crucial para los culturistas, ya que es posible tomar cada ejercicio a la falla por el resto de su vida y aún así no aumentar la masa muscular. Vas a construir la fuerza, para estar seguro, porque usted está dividiendo el crecimiento que se produce a partir de su entrenamiento con pesas entre los distintos grupos musculares y mejorar su capacidad colectiva para levantar un peso. El crecimiento de los músculos individuales en los grupos musculares puede ser mínimo, en algunos casos, sin embargo, porque se llega a la insuficiencia en su capacidad para realizar el ejercicio antes que cualquiera de esos músculos individuales tiene la oportunidad de ser trabajado a su límite, o completamente fatigado.F4 #HIPOTESIS: la velocidad en la ganancia de músculo depende del tiempo total de actividad del musculo. Hacer muchas repeticiones lentas con tensión muscular media hasta la falla muscular y luego repetir hasta fatiga completa del grupo o grupos musculares. Relaciones *... *... *... Fuentes F1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muscle_hypertrophy F2 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Progressive_overload F3 http://stochasticscientist.blogspot.com.ar/2010/08/muscle-fatigue-is-key-to-building.html F4 Falla versus Fatiga http://www.fitflex.com/failure-vs-fatigue.html Fuentes Científicas C1 Low-Load High Volume Resistance Exercise Stimulates Muscle Protein Synthesis More Than High-Load Low Volume Resistance Exercise in Young Men http://www.plosone.org/article/info%3Adoi%2F10.1371%2Fjournal.pone.0012033 C2 Protein timing and its effects on muscular hypertrophy and strength in individuals engaged in weight-training http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3529694/ C3 Effects of Physical Activity and Inactivity on Muscle Fatigue http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3355468/ C4 Muscle fatigue: what, why and how it influences muscle function C5 Protein – Which is Best? http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3905294/